This had happen before
by Helenamillsgarcia
Summary: Penelope find herself alone in a bar in LA, and when someone try to have his way with her. There is a super hero that will save the day.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own anything, I writing it in the first chapter because I will forget later.**

The girls of the BAU where in their typical night out. Only that this time it was a little different. They were in another state finishing a case.

Los Angeles, California

"Hey Pen we need to go!" JJ screamed to her friend that was on the dance floor.

"I don't want to." She was very drunk same as JJ.

"Come on Pen, Blake already left. We should do that too."

"No way Jayje. I'm having a lot of fun." She said not looking at her friend.

"Okay if you wanna stay. Stay!" JJ screamed a little mad.

JJ left the bar leaving Garcia by her own. Not too much time passed when a stranger approached her.

"Wanna dance?" A drunk man ask her.

"No" she said giving a drink to her margarita.

"If you didn't want attention you shouldn't dress like this" putting one hand on her butt.

"Hey don't touch me." Moving herself to another spot.

He reached for her bringing Penelope close to him.

"Let me go" moving a little hard in his arms.

In that moment a handsome man appeared next to them.

"She asked you to let her go. Didn't you listen to the lady?" Pushing the drunk man.

"Go away dude. I got her first." Trying to stand up.

"Come with me" he took her hand and walk out of the bar. "I've been looking at you. You shouldn't be alone in here."

"I want to stay" she pout at him, taking her hand away from him.

"Come on chica, don't make me use my strength." He said taking her hand again and walking out. "I'm going to take you to drink a coffee and then you can go."

"Yes Dad," she answer to him making Luke laugh. "What is so funny?" She was very drunk.

"Oh nothing," he smiled at her. "Your coffee will have extra caffeine."

Twenty minutes later they were at a little coffee shop near the bar.

"You feel better?" He asked her drinking his cappuccino.

"Yeah, thanks," she gave a little drink to her coffee. "Penelope by the way" she smiled at him.

"Oh yeah, Luke" he smiled back. "What were you doing alone in that bar, Penelope?

"Supposedly I was with a friend, maybe she left." She responded.

"Oh what a lovely friend, you live in LA?"

"No, I'm on vacations" she answered not wanting to tell him she work for the FBI.

"When do you leave then?"

"Tomorrow morning." She was feeling so good talking with him.

"Let me show you the city then." he took her hand.

"Okay," she just smiled and stood up giving one last sip to her coffee. "Let's go then" they walked hand in hand out of the coffee shop.

They spend almost all night talking and walking around the streets.

"This is amazing," she hugged him. "I need to come again and enjoy all this shows" she said looking at everything around her.

"Well if you decide just let me know" kissing her cheek.

In that moment everything changed. Penelope turned around and put her arms around Luke's neck. He closed the distance and kissed her lips.

She sight "This is so much better." Luke put his arms around her waist and pull her close to him.

"That it is woman." Kissing her again.

"Make love to me Luke." She gave him a little peck in the lips and walk through his car.


	2. Chapter 2

He took her to his apartment. When they were inside both were nervous.

"Why are you nervous baby?" He kissed her neck. "We can stop if you want." Unzipping her dress.

"The question is, why are you nervous? And I don't want to stop this." She kissed him one more time letting him undress her. She was doing the same for him after all.

"Wow Penelope you're perfect" admiring her body.

"Thanks handsome."

Luke lifted Penelope in his arms and took her to the bed. When they arrived he laid her on the bed going down with her. Caressing one of her breast and sucking the other one. His touch was gentle, but firm. Kissing his way back to her mouth. He took her back in his arms.

"You ready for me baby?" She just nod and took one of his hands, so he could feel how wet she was.

"Mmhm baby, so good" he was so hard for her. Luke caressed around her clit and insert to fingers inside her moving them gently. Her moans could be heard around the room.

"Oh Luke, please. I need you baby." She moved a little wrapping one leg around his waist. He moved and positioned himself between her legs thrusting deep inside her.

"Like it baby?" Both moving in a slow rhythm.

"Yeah" was all she said. Their movements grow harder. It was passionate.

Luke was worshiping her body, caressing every inch. When Luke felt that both were close to climax he rubbed her clit making her scream his name. He did the same.

"Wow baby that was so good." She kissed him resting her head on his chest.

"It was chica" he kissed her forehead. "Pen, I want to do this every day with you." His only answer was a soft snore. "Sleep princess, we will talk tomorrow."

Next day at six in the morning she was looking for her cloths. When Penelope was ready she left his apartment .

In a hotel the team was already ready to leave.

"Where is Penelope?" Derek asked looking at JJ.

"I don't know, we were at the bar and I left."

"What the hell JJ? You leave her? What bar? We just catch one freak and you leave her? Dam it! That woman out there is like my little sister and if something happen to her Jenifer!" He snapped hitting the table that was near him.

"I'm so sorry Derek" JJ was in tears. "I was drunk too and tired."

"I'm sorry JJ" calming himself a little and hugging her. "We will look for her."

Everybody was lost thinking where she could be. When she arrived. Penelope had tears in her eyes.

"Baby girl!" Derek went to hug her. "What happened sweetness?" Looking at her to see if she was hurt.

"Everything is okay hot stuff." She smiled weakly at him. "Just need to change, so we can leave." Then she turned to see Hotch. "I'm sorry bossman."

She let slip in a soft voice.

Hotch just nod.

She walked through her room and picked everything up. Everybody went to the plane, and then they leave.

"I'm telling you, something's not right JJ." At this point Derek was really worried.

"I know, you think something happened to her?" Looking at him.

"I'm going to find out." He stood up and walked through her. "You okay baby girl?" He sat next to her.

"Yes sugar." not looking at him.

"Remember you work with profilers?" He smiled just a little.

"Damn you, you know I hate profilers?" Now she was looking at him smiling, but her eyes didn't match with her smile. "I swear Hot stuff everything is good."

"Penelope you know I'm here if you wanna talk," he took her hands in his. "Whatever is going on in that beautiful head"

"Just hug me please." Tears rolling down her cheeks.

Love at first sight really sucked.

Hours later they landed in Quantico, Penelope was resting in Derek's arms after crying in silence almost all the way home.

One month after that Penelope was beginning to be herself again.

"Hey momma how are you doing?"

"Hey sugar lips, I'm good. What brings you to my lair?" She smiled, she really knew why he was there. His eyes had a bright sparkle.

"She's my other half baby." He smiled softly.

"I knew it!" She was happy that her handsome best friend finally found someone to love and loved him back. "So she want to do an honest man of you?"

"She will baby, but first we got to know each other better." He was very happy.

"Okay silly now let me work, you're distracting me with that hard body you have" moving her hands around.

"I'm glad you are yourself again" kissing her cheek.

"Thank you Derek" she smiled, but the truth was half of her heart was in LA.

"Hey Garcie, can I ask you something?" JJ was in the door.

"Okay now is my turn to leave." He said going out of her office.

"Get in gumdrop, how may I help you?" She turned around to look for something in her desk.

"I need a tampon Garcie."

"Oh a tampon, now?" She said not looking at her and looking at her calendar.

"Yes Penelope now"

"Peaches I need to go, tell Hotch I had an emergency." She took her purse and walked out of her office.

"Why is she leaving?" Blake asked her.

"Don't know, I asked her for a tampon and she didn't answer me." JJ was still looking at the door.

"I have one, come with me"

"You are my saviour" she hugged her.

Later that afternoon Penelope was in her office waiting for a call. Until her cellphone rang.

"Garcia" She was scared, but at the same time excited.

"Hi miss Garcia, is from the hospital we have your results." The woman at the other side of the phone told her. "Congratulations you are pregnant." She wait for an answer. "Miss Garcia? You want to schedule your next appointment?"

"I'm sorry, yes please." She was speechless. Tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Is okay Friday next week?"

"Yes, thank you." She hang up.

Penelope caressed her tummy. "Hey little one, I'm your mommy and I will take care of you and spoil you." With a big smile.

"Hey goddess you ready?" Derek asked her entering her office. "You okay?" He was looking at the tears in her eyes.

"Better than ever baby boy." She smiled at him.

"May I know that reason?" He respond smiling back at her.

"I will tell you during dinner, Is Savannah going?"

"She will be there, she wants to meet you." Taking her bags in one hand and putting his free arm around her shoulders.

"Great! I can't wait either." She smiled and they walked through the parking lot.

They went to eat Chinese food Penelope and Derek arrived first and order food for the three of them.

"So tell me what is going on in that pretty head." Derek was ansius.

"No way handsome you'll have to wait." She was telling him at the end.


	3. Chapter 3

They continue talking until Savannah arrived.

"Hey sweetheart" he stood up and gave her a big kiss. "Here, I want you to meet my baby girl."

Savannah turned around to look at the blonde woman smiling at her.

"Penelope?" She said in surprise.

"Oh god it's you barbie doll." She hugged her hard.

"Can't believed you are Derek's baby girl. He talks a lot about you."

"Wait! You two know each other?" Derek was confused.

"Yeah, I'm Penelope's doctor, don't worry D her baby will be alright with me." She smiled.

"What baby?" He looked now at Penelope.

"Handsome you might want to take a sit." She was worried about Derek's reaction.

They sat and started talking.

"I'm sorry Penelope." Savannah said to her.

"Is okay doll I was going to tell him after dinner. Okay Derek I'm pregnant." She said looking him in the eyes.

"I know that baby girl, but why you didn't tell me?"

"Derek I received the good news today."

"Wow, so I'm going to be a godfather?" His smile was natural.

"Sure thing baby boy" she smiled back to him.

"Come here and give me a hug future mama." He stood up and hugged her hard.

"I'm glad everything is okay, Pen I'm really sorry I didn't meant to." She was very ashamed.

"Sweet thing is okay, this hunk here could never get mad at me. I'm his little sister after all."

"That she is." He couldn't believe his baby was pregnant. "Sweetness I don't want to ask, but I have to. Who is the father?" Taking Savannah's hand in his.

"Oww amm that.." She looked outside the window. "D, that topic hurts and after all I will never see him again." She was looking at him now.

"Pen you need to talk with Derek, he will understand." Savannah said.

"You know?"

"I'm her doctor I need to know." Giving him a little peck.

"Hot stuff, remember that case in LA?" She asked.

"Yeah, I knew something happened! I should have went with you I would never leave any of you alone. Who's the bastard that made you have sex with him." He saw tears in Penelope's eyes. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch.

"Babe, let her talk is not like that." She tried to calm him down.

"No I can't someone hurt her. He needs to pay!" He was sawing red.

"Baby boy you asked, let me finish." She cleaned her tears. "That night when JJ left a man tried to have his way with me, but then my superhero appeared. He took me out of the bar and made me drink a coffee, finally I was sober. Then we talked about me leaving the next morning, so he decided to show me LA. When we finished I kissed him and we went to his place. Next morning I left him. True to be told is that Love at first sight sucks." She finished looking at them.

"Is it true baby girl?" He smiled softly at her.

"It's true hot stuff. Luke was a real gentleman with me, but he took the half of my heart."

"Pen is not of my business, but why don't you look for him? I know you are a really good hacker." Savannah asked her.

"No, he leaves there. I leave here. It will never work. Is better if we stay this way."

"Baby girl, the man is going to be a father, he deserves to know." He turned to look at his girlfriend. "Honey you would never do that to me right?" He asked a little afraid.

"Never my love" she kissed him. "Pen , D is right. Luke deserves to know."

"Guys I love you so much, and I'm glad you are worry about my little angel and me, god you're even worried about Luke. The thing is I already made my decision." With that said they ate dinner and went to their homes.

Time passed and Penelope was already four months nobody except Derek and Savannah knew about the baby. That day they were at the BAU in the conference room.

"Guys before we start with the case I need to tell you something." She said looking at all her friends, except for Derek that was by her side

"What is it Kitten, you are finally announcing to us that you are having Derek's child." Rossi tease them.

"Quite Rossie I wanna know," JJ said looking at her friends that now were holding hands. "God! You guys are a couple right? That's why both are glowing! It was about damn time!"

"Can you let me talk please." She said looking at everybody again. "Dave you are right, I'm pregnant. The baby isn't Derek's is mine. He is glowing for a different thing."

"What" everybody gasp.

"Yes women and gentlemen my baby girl here is pregnant. I'm going to be a godfather." His smile was brighter. "And the reason I'm happy now a days is because I have a girlfriend. My days as a bachelor are over."

Everybody start cheering at them. Both were incredible news.

Four months later….

"Push baby girl, she is almost here."

Penelope Garcia was finally having her daughter. Derek was with her same as Savannah that was helping her to give birth.

"Last one Penelope and she will be here"

"Oh It hurts, ahh!" Finally pushing the baby out.

"She is gorgeous Penelope." Said Savannah giving the baby to Derek. So Penelope could see her.

"Hey my sweet princess, I finally have you with me."Derek gave the little baby to her.

"Can we know the name, Princess?" Derek asked her not moving his eyes of the girl.

"Yes, she's Emma." Kissing her little girl's hand.

"Hey Em, I'm your godfather, your godmother is outside waiting for some news." Derek was lost with the little angel.

"Okay D, go and tell the rest the good news. We will take care of Pen and Emma."

They cleaned everything. Penelope got one of her Pj's. When the team entered the room she was in her bed with Emma in her arms.

"She's perfect Pen, may I hold her?" JJ asked her.

"Yes peaches" she gave the baby to JJ.

"Kitten she looks just like you" he caressed the baby's head.

"You know we will spoil her so bad right?" Hotch told her with a smile as well." She is the first girl in the team."

"Oh that's true." Spencer was trying to hold her as well. "Give her to me JJ."

"Hey kids don't fight or I will take out your toys." Penelope warn them.

They spend almost all the afternoon with her. One by one they leave finally staying alone with her little girl.

"Hey little one," Emma was holding Penelope's finger in her tiny fist. "Mama is glad you are here safe and sound."

With that said both of them sleep in that hospital room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four years later…**

"You know I'm going to hate whoever uses this office right?" Garcia said looking at Derek's office.

"Penelope, please you don't hate people." JJ told her.

"Well maybe not hate them, but definitely I'll not like them." Garcia said crossing her arms in her chest.

"Garcia we all know Derek leave for the best. It was his decision and the person that take his place will have no fault at all. " Spencer answer her, and before she could talk he left.

"Can you believe him." she said surprised by Spencer's reaction.

"Maybe he's right Pen. We shouldn't judge someone isn't here." JJ left her too.

"Oh my god, Sure thing I won't accept them." She said looking at Derek's name in the office door.

The day continue with anycase. Hotch was interviewing people to fulfill the space, she was feeling wired with that. What if whoever he chooses was bad. Well not bad Hotch will never do that to them. After a few minutes she abandoned all her thoughts and continue working on her paperwork.

"Garcie, conference room in 10." JJ told her.

"Why, I didn't. I mean We didn't receive a new case."

"Pen, we have a new team member." She said a little afraid of her friend's reaction.

"Oh" was all she could say at that moment. "Does he looks nice? Like a nice person?"

"Well I haven't seen him." she said. "Come on Pen, we should be there now."

Penelope stood up and walked with JJ through the conference room. Sitting around the table were Tara, Spencer and Rossi.

"Does someone has seen the new guy?" Penelope Garcia asked.

"I have, he looks like your type Kitten." David said to her.

"I don't have a type Dave." She was blushing.

"You know is really bad that you blush that easy?"

"Oh come on David, let her be. She is just worried."

"Thanks Tara" smiling at her. "Oh crap! I forgot my coffee mug." And with that she stood up and walk out of the conference room.

A few minutes later Hotch entered the room with the new team member by his side.

"Hey everyone I need you to meet Luke Alvez, he will be our new co-worker." Aaron Hotchner present the new guy, everybody welcomed him kindly, just then he realized Garcia wasn't there. "Hey, Where is Garcia?"

"I'm here bossman, sorry I'm late." She said looking at the drops of coffee on the floor.

Luke was talking to Rossi when he heard Penelope's voice. Something he thought he will never listen ever again in his life.

"Penelope, let me introduce you to Luke Alvez. Luke here is our technical analyst Penelope Garcia."

When Penelope look up she saw the man she was madly in love. The father of her child was standing in front of her.

"Hey" She was speechless.

"Hey, have we met before?" he asked at her knowing so well that answer.

"I.. I don't… You know what I'll be in my lair if you guys need something." She said leaving the office.

"What was that?" Spencer asked to JJ.

"I really don't know"

The day passed and everybody was welcoming Luke really good.

"JJ, do you know where I can get the files of the prisoners that escaped from jail?" Luke was focused in his job. Later he would go and talk to that blonde temptation that sneak out of his apartment that day four years ago.

"Garcia has them all, you should go and ask her. By the way good luck with that." He just nod and walked through Garcia's office.

"Hey Garcia, right?" He asked entering the room.

She didn't bother herself to turn around. "Really he didn't remember her?" she thought. What a jerk.

"Sure, that's my name don't waste it." she said not looking at him.

"Whatever you say Chica, I came here to ask you for the files I'm going to need."

"Serve yourself newbie." She said pointing at the files in another desk, not looking at him again.

"Newbie?" He was in shock, Didn't she remembered him?

"Yeah, that's how I call the new ones. Need something else?" Turning her chair around to finally see him.

"Wow, you still so beautiful." he said pulling her out of her chair.

"Wha… What are you doing?" Trying to move out.

"I'm sorry, you remind me of someone." He let her go. It was clear for him that she didn't remember him, so he walked through the files and took what he needed walking outside to his desk.

In that moment Penelope went directly to talk to JJ.

"Hey peaches, can we talk."

"Sure, let's go for lunch and we talk there." she smiled at her friend. " Garcie first we need to go and pick up the kids and drove them to the daycare."

"Sure, they can go with us." she said walking out of the BAU

"That's great."

JJ and Penelope went to pick up the kids and then to eat lunch.

"Okay tell me Garcia. What is it? You look very nervous." She had realized that after they met their new co-worker.

"Gumdrop, Emma's father appeared." She said not looking at JJ in the eyes.

"You say what?" She was totally surprised. "Where is he? Does he know about Emma?"

"Okay let me talk blondie." She said drinking her tea. "He is here in Quantico, and clueless about Emma."

"Who is it, pen?" eating the rest of her meal.

"Is Luke" playing with the leftovers of her salad.

"That Luke? Wow that was the man you…" She closed her mouth when she saw Garcia's expression. "Listen carefully Pen, he won't do anything to hurt you."

"You think so? What if he wants Emma with him?" In that moment Henry and Emma were there.

"What happened mommy?" The little girl asked cleaning Garcia's tears.

"Everything okay my little princess." Smiling at her daughter.

"Mommy I don't feel good." Emma said rubbing her tummy.

"Oh," she picked up Emma. "Dollface I think we need to go" looking at JJ.

"Let's go" she took Henry's hand and they leave the restaurant. When they entered to the building Garcia took Emma with her. She wasn't feeling good. Her tummy was still hurting.

"When you rest you'll be fine baby." She said taking the girl in her arms.

"Thanks mommy, Can I have soda and medicine?"

"Sure thing baby." She said trying to open her office. "Dam it" she said not opening it.

"Let me help" Luke said taking the girl out of her arms, so she could open the door. "Who is this angel here? Are you our new technical analyst?" He said smiling at the girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma smiled and answer "No, that's mommy's job. I'm here because I don't feel good." She said pointing at her tummy.

"Oh poor baby," he said rubbing her belly. "I know something that will help that."

"I don't think we need help," she said taking Emma back in her arms. "She just needs rest." Going inside her office.

"Whatever you say Penelope, I'll be in my desk if you need something." He was about to leave, but he looked at Emma. "Princess if you need something my desk is next to JJ's"

"Thanks, you are my uncle too? What is your name?"

"Luke, yeah I can be your uncle Luke." He smiled at her once more "get well soon baby" he said and leave the office.

Later that night she was having a talk with her best friend.

"I'm telling you sugar lips he is here."

"Baby girl this might be your second chance to tell him."

"I'm so afraid. Anyway he doesn't seem to remember me." She said pouting.

"Goddess, no men will be able to not remember you." He smiled. "Did you recognized him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Try to tell him you met in LA. Baby you have to believe me that man remembers you so well. Not all women leave a man after what you guys did."

She started laughing. "Well I'm with you in this one handsome. We miss you here."

"Baby girl we miss you too, but you have to be good with Luke. I'm pretty sure he won't take Emma away from you."

"I don't know handsome. The worst part is that he seems to be so good with her."

This time Derek laugh. "Baby how in heaven is that a bad thing?

"Emma will love him more" she said whispering.

"Never princess, a mother is irreplaceable."

"You are the sweetest thing in this world, of course after me and Emma." she smiled at her daughter sleeping on her lap.

"Okay baby girl I will let you rest, have a nice day tomorrow." he said blowing a kiss through the phone.

"Thanks handsome, you too. Oh and say hi to Savannah and the baby."

"I will princess, night."

"Night baby boy." and with that they hang up.

Next day everything was going alright her morning started actually pretty good. Until she arrived to work.

"Hey" Luke greet.

"Good morning" she wasn't looking at him

"What did you do last night?" he was being polite.

"I don't discuss my personal life with my co-workers."

"Really? He was staring at her.

"Yeah, I like to keep a low profile here at work." she barely turned her head. "If you must know I hang out with my boyfriend who is super hot and awesome and totally loves me and Emma."

"Cool, did you guys went out?" He was starting to get jealous.

"No, we stay in and he helped me with some finger techniques." Both turned around to see each other. " For my clarinet which I practice and this conversation is making me uncomfortable." She said a little nervous. " I must go Agent Hotchner needs me."

"I made Lasagna" He scream from his spot.

"I do not care." she responded walking through Hotch's office.

In that moment he knew she was lying. "Well Ice queen two can play this game." he thought.

Later that morning the team got case. Fortunately it was a local and they finished before the day was over. When she was leaving Luke was waiting for the elevator.

"I will take the stairs." she said looking at him from head to toe.

"No, you won't because you need to get use to me. Penelope we work in the same team and you need to find a way to be nice to me." It wasn't his fault she left that morning years ago.

"What?" she said exalted. "I am nice. I am like the queen of nice."

"Maybe like the queen of Ice." he said laughing.

"Okay, look this is my nice face." pointing at her face and smiling. "I give you that." and then she turned around.

He just looked at her. "God the things I will do to you once you let me baby." he thought remembering the night they shared. "So, Garcia?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Is that from the unknown Swetich Garcia?" he asked trying to look at her eyes.

"Actually is from the family that took me after my parents died, thank you for making me remember that." She was trying really hard not to put her hands around his neck and kiss him.

"So what are you doing tonight, chica?" he asked innocently

"Damn!" Definitely he remembered, but she wasn't going to be that easy. She just gasp.

"Hang out with the canadian boyfriend that totally exist?" Luke was just waiting for her reaction. Why does she had to be so hardhead.

"Okay he totally exist and he's not Canadian and what's the matter with you Mr. tall, dark and blandsome?" she expressed again nervous. "What are you doing tonight?" her curious mind was winning that battle.

"Hanging out with Roxy." Luke respond pleased with her expression.

"Who's that?" Now she was jealous.

"That's my girl. You should meet her sometime." He really was going to enjoy this.

"Does she love you?"

"Yeah she definitely adores me" smiling winning that battle.

"Tell her to call me when she come to her senses." Then she entered the elevator. Luke moved behind her pressing his body against her to push the parking lot button and finally go home.

Penelope wasn't able to talk. That simple touch send shivers down her spine. "That damn man knew what he was doing." she thought.

Time passed Hotch left the team. Emily was the new leader of the BAU. Spencer got in jail and every time Luke appeared she was being mean to him. She couldn't change her mood. Penelope felt that in the minute he knew about Emma he was taking her away. That morning she wasn't herself. Penelope was awfully crying because of Reid. Luke was going back to his desk when he listened to the soft sobs. He opened the door and saw her. That was horrible. That woman crying there, should be happy all the time.

"Hey you okay?" He was preoccupied.

"Oh god, oh god," she turned around cleaning her tears. "I'm fine."

"Pen you don't seem fine." he turned her chair around and get on his knees in front of her.

"Look I'm okay, so really go away, please." her voice was broken.

He stood up and just when she thought he was leaving he closed the door. "Listen baby, maybe I'm not the person that you want to talk in this moment, but I can't walk away leaving you like this. Is Emma okay?" he thought this was about her daughter.

"Yeah, she is okay. Thanks for ask." she smiled softly.

"Okay is this about Reid? I know you went to visit him.

She just nod.

"Is he hurt?" Luke hated to see her that way.

"I think he should be in protective custody." Her voice was soft.

"Okay listen to me I will do whatever is in my hands to protect him. I have some friends that will help." Taking her in his arms.

Penelope just put her hands around his waist hugging him hard and cried resting her head in his chest. Minutes later her cell phone rang.

"We have a case" he heard she said, and then her embrace finished. Penelope's voice was soft. "Thank you" and with that both leave to the conference room.

After the meeting was over Luke decide to talk to Garcia.

"I forgot to give you something." He said looking for a little box inside his pocket.

"Oh you don't have to." Looking at the necklace with an angel pendant that he was holding.

"Is for Emma," he hesitated. "It reminds me of her. I was going to give it to you before, but I couldn't." she heard him say.

"This is sweet, I'll give it to her." She just smile. "and what happened before, please don't tell anyone." Turning around and leaving him there.

"Don't worry your secret's safe." He said to himself.

That afternoon when Garcia was at her house and the team returned to the hotel she called JJ.

"Hey gumdrop, how is it going? I'm sorry dumb question." she knew the case was bad.

"Hey PG, is everything okay?" JJ knew when her friend had something. "I think it has something to do with certain SSA…" she was interrupted by Penelope.

"Jayje I have no idea what to do. He is super kind with me and then he saw me crying and comfort me!" She was whispering.

"Why were you crying?" She didn't knew that.

"Because of Spencer." Was all she said.

"Oh PG, I know it hurts sweetie, but he'll be fine."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know things that you don't" JJ said in a singing voice.

"Ooh please tell me they are letting him out." P said hoping it was true.

"No Pen, that will be something great, but no."

"Then what?" She was really curious.

"Your lover boy went to talk with some friends of him, and an ex-ranger that's in jail with Spence. Now he'll be protected inside. About protected custody it may not happen, but he'll be fine. I promise."

"Oh" Was all she said.

"What else Garcia?"

"Wow you're a really good profiler. You know I hate them?"

"Yeah, I know you hate us." She said laughing. "Now tell me I want to know."

"A little curious huh?" JJ heard Garcia said.

"Tell me Penelope Grace Garcia."

"Wow now you're using my full name." She smiled. "Okay Luke gave me a necklace for Emma. What should I do Jayje? Give it to her just like that?" She was concerned.

"Well, Garcia you know what I think. You should talk to him."

"No! He will take her away, and I won't survive without my daughter." She respond with hurt in her voice.

"I don't think he will take her away."

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Have you even look at the man? He is madly in love with you!"

"That's not true." She couldn't believe what her friend was saying.

"Oh Garcie, then you're totally blind. I repeat he is totally in love with you." JJ knew her friend needed to understand what everyone saw.

"Sweet pea he doesn't even remember who I am." Her voice was sad. "At first I thought he did, but now I'm not that sure."

"Penelope come on! Maybe he hasn't said a word cause he thinks you don't remember him."

"What? No way he doesn't" she snapped to her friend.

"You know what? I'll talk to you tomorrow. You are so hardhead Garcia!" That was the last Penelope heard cause JJ hang up the phone.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh dear lord now my best friend hates me." She said to herself with tears in her eyes.

"Mommy why are you crying?" She heard her daughter said.

"Come here princess," she took the girl in her arms and hugged her. "Mommy is so glad you're here."

"I will always be with you mom." Emma hugged her back and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you baby. Now come with me I have something for you." Both walked through Garcia's room.

"What is it mommy?" The little girl asked.

"This," she gave her the necklace. " Luke send it to you, he said it reminds him about you."

"Aww he's so sweet mom, say uncle Luke I said thank you and give him a kiss." She said kissing her mother's cheek.

"Want me to put it on your neck?"

Emma just nod and gave the necklace to Penelope. When Penelope finished putting her the necklace she walked through a mirror to look at it. "Is stunning mommy."

"It is baby, now come on let's go to sleep."

"Okay, can I sleep with you?"

"Sure, come here."

They slept hugging each other. Next day Penelope dropped Emma in the school and she went to the BAU. The morning was calm until her phone rang.

"Penelope's house of how may I save your ass today?" She answered.

"Wow that's original chica." He respond in surprise.

"Hey! I thought it was JJ where is she?"

"Don't know she asked me to call you."

"Okay ask. What do you need newbie?" Penelope changed her tone of voice.

"If I say you will be too much?"

"No… I mean wha.. no no! Yes that is too much!" She was nervous by his comment.

"Okay, then I need an address."

"Who's the lucky one?" He heard she asked.

"Elliot White" Luke just answered.

"Already sent it to your phone." Before She hang up she said. "Oh and newbie?"

"Yeah?" he wasn't waiting for that.

"Thank you, Emma loved the necklace and I love what you did for Spencer."

"You owe me dinner for three, is it good for you?"

"When you come home." She smiled.

"Can't wait then." He said and hang up.

Yeah definitely her day was going pretty good. The team found the unsub thanks to the address Penelope sent them and soon they would be back home. Two hours later they were arriving, and she was waiting with coffee for everybody. The elevator's doors opened and everybody was there. All of her teammates took a cup and said hi to her.

"I'm sorry" Penelope said to JJ.

"Hey don't apology. I'm the one that should be sorry."

"No you don't, you just gave me an advice." She whispered.

"Come here you know I can't be mad at you." JJ hugged her.

"Are we receiving free hugs?" They heard Luke asked.

"Only in your dreams newbie." Penelope respond turning around to look at him.

"Not exactly chica." He looked her from head to toe and leave the room.

JJ and Penelope were speechless about his comment.

"Garcie definitely he remembers, just listen at his comment."

"Shut it Jennifer." Her face was red.

"Garcia and Alvez sitting in a tree…" she sang.

"Jennifer Jareau is the last time." Garcia warned.

"Okay, okay I won't say a word anymore." She said leaving Garcia by herself.

Time went by and finally it was the day Spencer was getting out. God how bad she missed that genius boy. Later they went to find where Diana was and thanks Lord they found her. Her life was almost complete, but then her life was upside down again when she had no signal of her babies. All of them were lost. Derek just left and she had no one to call. Then she remembered her beloved friend Matt.

"I… I need you to come… please" she knew she had to be strong.

"What's going on Penelope?" He asked a little concerned.

"They… my superheroes are gone."

"What? What do you mean they are all gone?" He never thought about the BAU gone.

"Yeah, we need your help Matt, please."

"I'm on my way Penelope."

They went to the crime scene. Both Matt and Penelope helped the rest of the team. It was all Peter Lewis fault. One of them was severely injured, and Emily was missing. Hours later they found Emily and everybody was in the hospital checking on the injured people. That freak was finally dead and everybody could rest because of that.

"Thank you." She said wrapping her arms around Luke's neck.

"Hey beautiful," he hugged her back. "Thanks to you and Spencer we found her." He kissed her cheek.

"How are Emily and Rossi?"

"Both of them are good." He said not letting her go.

"Great" she said. "I.. I have to go home." She tried to move out of his embrace.

"You need a ride home?" He asked her.

"I will feel more comfortable if you take her home. Pen I will do it, but I will spend the night with Em." JJ said.

"Okay, just because I have to see Emma I miss her so much." She said once she got her purse.

He drove her home and when they arrived Emma ran out of the house to hug her mother.

"Mommy! I missed you so much." She wrapped her little arms around Penelope's neck.

"I missed you too baby." She said lifting her daughter.

"Hey uncle Luke, thank you so much for my necklace mommy gave it to me, you want to come in? Mrs Sanders and I made cookies." She said getting out of her mother arms and pulling him inside the house.

Mrs Sanders leave and finally they were alone.

"You like it?" Emma said once Luke and Penelope tasted the cookies.

"We love them sweetie, this cookies are the best I ever taste." Luke smiled at Emma.

"Thank you uncle." She ran from her spot to hug him and then yawned. "I'm tired can mommy and you take me to bed?"

"Baby I don't know if Luke has things to do, why don't you say goodbye and then I read you a story?" Penelope said looking at the sad face of her little girl.

"Hey it's no problem, I have nothing better to do and I will tell you a story." He said and smiled when Emma smiled at him.

"What is the story about?" Emma said taking his hand and making him walk to her room.

"Is about a princess that liked to run away of her prince." Penelope heard him said.

"Great I hope it has a happy ending. Mommy you come?" Emma shout from her room.

"I'm on my way." She walked inside the room, and found Luke helping Emma to find a pijama.

"Is in the next drawer." Penelope said pointing at it.

"Thanks" he said giving the pj's to Emma.

"Really Luke you don't have to do this." She said once Emma was gone.

"Penelope I get it, you don't like me near you or your daughter, but I won't break my promise right now so deal with it chica."

"Is not that…" she was interrupted by Emma's little voice.

"I'm ready, uncle Luke can mommy stay for the story?"

"Sure thing butterfly." He lift the little girl and put her in bed. Penelope and Luke sat on each side of Emma's bed.

"I like this, you should come more often Uncle." Emma said hugging him. "Mommy can uncle Luke spend the night?"

"We will see baby." Penelope smiled at her daughter.

"Thanks mommy. Now we can start with the story." She said batting her lashes at Luke.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess with blonde curls. That night she went to a ball, but her friends left her alone, one of the helpers of the prince was bothering her. The prince looked at it and helped her. She looked so happy and beautiful that the prince instantly fall for her, and he decided that she was going to be his princess and that one day they would get married and have babies. The next day when the prince woke up the princess wasn't there so he looked for her and one day he found her and he was the happiest man. The princess didn't make it easy for him so now he is fighting to get her back, what do you think Emma will the prince ever get his princess?" He just listened a tiny snore next to him, and kissed Emma's forehead then looked at the sobbing woman next to him. He caressed her cheek and Penelope looked at him. "Chica, what's going on?" He cleaned her tears and moved his face next to her.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm okay." She said avoiding his look. He moved close enough to kiss her lips.

"I'm going to kiss you Penelope, and I won't accept a no as an answer." He captured her lips. It was sweet and tender just like the first time they kissed.

"I'm sorry," she said getting out of bed and walking outside the room. He walked behind her and closed the door once he was outside.

"What's the matter Penelope? Why don't you like me?"

"I… I… it's not you… you…" she was really nervous.

"Damn it Penelope," he pulled her hard into his chest and kissed her deeply. "Maybe you don't remember me, but God I remember you so well." Smelling her hair.

"I remember you too." putting her hands around his neck and kissing him back.

After finishing the kiss he caressed her face.

"You have no idea how much I missed you."

"You missed me?" She was surprised at that fact.

"Yes princess. The only thing I wanted to do was to keep you in my arms, but next morning you weren't there. I decide to look for you. Every place I could. Hotels, Airport, even hospitals and the police department. There wasn't any clue of you, so after a year I gave up. I fall hard for you Penelope." he said kissing her forehead.

"I thought you didn't remember me," she smiled at him.

"I did and oh so well," he took her hand and made her walk through the coach. He turned to watch how her face turned to a bright red.

"You know we have a lot to talk right?" She said letting him pull her and sit on his lap.

"I just want to know one thing," He looked at a picture of Emma and smiled. "Is she?" He asked now looking at the woman he was holding in his arms.

"Yours? Yeah she is and before you say something I'm so sor…" He put his hand on the back of her neck and pull her to kiss her again. "Let me talk" she said breathless.

"Talk" He respond kissing her neck and moving his hand under her skirt. "You know how long I've wait for this."

"You're not mad? I choose not to tell you I had a daughter and believe me I could find you anywhere, but I decided not to do it." She said walking away from him.

"Come here Penelope," He pulled her again to sit her on his lap. "I was really mad at first, you walking inside the meeting room and not saying a word, God it killed me that the best night of my life the woman that took the other half of my heart didn't remember me. Then when we talked to each other, the way you looked at me made me think that maybe you remembered, but you kept treating me the same way. Even though I was kind to you and Emma. One day I realized that maybe it had to do with the fact that you were afraid of me taking Emma away from you. I will never do that. All our kids will grow next to you." He kissed her again.

"You want more kids?" She couldn't believe him.

"Yes, like three or four." He took her hand and kissed it.

"When did you discover Emma was yours?" She asked resting her head on his shoulder.

"Like the second time I saw her," he respond wrapping his arms around her. "I really tried to create a bond with her, but sometimes it was hard."

"Because of me I know, I'm really sorry Luke. I should have never hide we had a baby, but how you did it?" She didn't understood how he knew.

"She has a birthmark in her left wrist," he pointed at the same mark. "This is only in the Alvez family. Me and my little bro have it, my sister doesn't, but that is because she looks like my mother." He smiled and kissed her wrist.

"Oh my…" she looked at him with surprised eyes and caressed his face. " I was very afraid that you would take her away from me."

"I told you I will never. I love you so much." He started to kiss her neck. " I remember everything about you, how you felt in my arms, the way you taste, your smell. I instantly fall for you that night." He kissed her lips.

"Come with me" she stood up and pulled his hand.

"Where are taking me?" He asked with a big smile on his face.

"Our bed," she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled Luke to kiss him hard. "I need you and I'm pretty sure you need me too." She looked at his crotch biting her bottom lip.

"With you near me, this is my current state woman." He pulled her against him and kissed her one more time.

"Really?" She smiled feeling his hands cupping her butt.

"Yeah really" he was kissing her jaw. "You don't know how hard it was to be alone with you during that case my precious cargo. Those short dresses." He unzip her dress. "And your lips." Luke kissed her mouth and took his time to caress her body. Luke lifted her and walk through the room.

"Make love to me newbie." She told him and then bite his lobe.

"Your wish is my command." He laid her in bed and took his shirt. She was breathless looking at the man in front of her." Like what you see." He asked.

Penelope just nod and bite at her bottom lip. He cupped her breast and kissed the top of it. Seconds later both of them were naked. Luke touched Penelope's womanhood making her whimper. "Please Luke," she said breathless.

"Yes my love," Luke thrust hard inside her. "Mmmhm baby, just as good as I remembered." He licked her nipples.

"Yeaah, mmhm" was all she answered.

"No words for me, right chica?" He smiled and then kissed her, with his fingers making little circles around her clit.

"Oh my.. you magic hands Luke." Penelope pulled him and then kissed him.

"Princess I need to cum," he groaned.

"Me too baby." She kissed his neck.

The continue kissing each other and caressing their bodies until both cum.

"Woow" He pulled her on top.

"Yeah that was amazing." She kissed her lips. "Luke I am really sorry about everything that happen."

"Hey don't be, but you know what is going to happen right now?" He smiled.

"What?" She said looking at his lips.

"I'm going to tie you to bed, so when I wake up I'll have you here next to me." He turned her around and now he was on top.

"I won't run away baby." She said wrapping her arms around his waist and kissed him again."I will never leave you again."

They made love the whole night. Finally they were together.


	8. Chapter 8

Next morning they woke up in each other ams.

"Morning beauty." He said caressing her arms.

"Hey handsome, how long have you been awake?" She smiled at him.

"Like fifteen minutes, why?" He moved her hair to a side and kissed Penelope's lips.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She asked once the kiss was over.

"I love watching you sleep" he said smiling at her.

"Not true." She kissed his bare chest. "You bad boy woke me up every time you could."

"And I would do it as many times as you let me, but right now the only thing I wanted was watching you. So peaceful and beautiful."

"I love you so much newbie."

"I thought we forgot about that nickname, chica." He rolled her over and kissed her lips.

"You will always be my newbie." She pulled him and kissed his lips.

"I think I'm not newbie at anything." Luke smiled at her.

"I know damn well." She smiled back. "In fact, i think is going to be really hard to walk because you are so talented."

"Penelope?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She respond kissing his chest.

"Let me date you"

"For real?" It was her turn to ask. "Don't you think is too late to date? I mean we already have a daughter that by the way will wake up soon and will run straight to this room."

"We should get dress and continue this conversation later." He kissed her forehead and walk to the bathroom.

She stayed there looking at the ceiling and when heard the water ran she walked through her closet and put a long t-shirt and a pair of panties. A few minutes later she was sitting on her couch waiting for Luke.

"She will hate me." She said once she heard Luke walking down stairs.

"She won't, that little beautiful girl is just like you." He pulled her and hugged her. "And I will always be here with you."

"Thank you." She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes just a little. A few minutes later she woke up covered with a blanket, she opened her eyes with the sound of two beautiful voices and the smell of pancakes. She walked through the kitchen and watched Emma helping Luke with breakfast. She was decorating a plate.

"Mommy will love this." She smiled and clapped her hands.

"Yeah she will and the best part is that you made it." He looked at her and caressed her little cheek.

"She will be proud, right uncle?" She asked looking at the man in front of her.

"I am already proud." She smiled and watched as her daughter ran to hug her.

"I prepared you breakfast mommy, uncle Luke helped me." She smiled between the two of them. "I thought you were sick and then uncle Luke told me that you would talk to me when you woke up."

"Why don't we eat first," he suggested, and Penelope just shook her head.

"I need to said this, please let me." She took Emma's hand in hers. "Baby you remember when you asked about your daddy?" Big tears rolling down her cheeks.

Emma just nod and Luke put his hand on top of theirs.

"It is okay baby." He said kissing Penelope's cheek.

"Emma, Luke isn't your uncle, he is your father." She said with a half smile knowing that probably her daughter will hate her after that.

"Really?" She asked with bright eyes looking at both of her parents.

"Really," Luke smiled at her and opened his arms to hug her. "You are my little princess too."

"Thank you mommy." She said looking at Penelope and hugging Luke. "Uncle… I mean Daddy, may I call you daddy, right?" She waited for an answer.

"Sure thing butterfly, you my ladies are the best thing that happened to me." He took Penelope's hand and kissed it and then kissed Emma's cheek.

Why didn't you tell me before daddy?" She asked putting a hand on her chin.

"That was my fault Emma" Penelope admitted in a soft voice.

"Why mommy?" She didn't understand why her parents didn't told her.

"I decided not telling Luke about you because I was so afraid of losing my little girl."

"You will never lose me mommy, my heart is big enough to have you and dad in here." She pointed at her chest.

"I know that baby, and I'm really proud to be your mother." She took Emma to hug her and then Luke put his arms around them.

"I'm really glad I found you," he gave a kiss to each one forehead. "My life wasn't complete without you." He smiled at Penelope.

"Daddy you are going to stay with us?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

"Mommy and I will talk about that." He smiled at the girl. "Now we shall eat, breakfast is getting cold."

They ate their food leaving the topic aside.

"I going to my place" he said to Penelope.

"You know you can stay all you want." She responded.

"I know, but I have to change my clothes and pick up roxy." He walked and hugged her. "I'm going to come back with some of my stuff, we have a lot to talk princess." He kissed her lips and walked outside the kitchen.

"I want to date too." She told him, making Luke stop and turned around.

"I know, JJ is going to take care of Emma tonight, so get ready my love." He blowed a kiss to her and she did the same.

"I will my prince." He left and the only thing she could do was smile the whole day.

Emma helped her to get ready for her date, it was incredible that it was going to be the first one of many.

"You look stunning mommy." Emma clapped her tiny hands.

"Thank you baby." She kissed Emma's cheek. "You have everything ready to go to aunt's JJ house?" Penelope asked looking at herself once more in the mirror.

"Yes mommy, everything is packed." The little girl said and then asked " Mommy why can't I go with you and daddy?" pouting at her lips.

"Because daddy and I have a lot of things to talk, and I promise you, after this we will do the same with you included."

"Okay" was the only thing she said.

A few minutes later Luke arrived to take Emma with JJ and Penelope to the amazing date he organized.

"Daddy," the little girl shout and jumped into Luke's arms. "I missed you so much." she kissed his cheek.

"I missed you too butterfly." He kissed her cheek back.

"You missed mommy too?" Emma asked.

"I did," He responded looking at how beautiful Penelope looked. "You are perfect," He walked and kissed Penelope's lips. "Ready to go?" he said looking at the to women in his arms.

"Yes handsome," She kissed his lips again. " By the way I missed you too."

"Come on let's go" he said walking outside the house. Once they leave Emma in JJ's house they went to enjoy their first well deserved date.


	9. Chapter 9

"I have everything plan for us tonight." He said kissing her hand.

"Luke I have no words for you," she said with little tears in her eyes.

"Don't say anything chica, just let me make you happy for the rest of our lives." he cleaned the tears in her eyes.

"I love you Luke, and I know I already said this a lot of times, but I need to say it a lot of times more to believe that this is true and that we will be happy."

"Penelope, this" he said pointing at them. "Is forever baby, in fact I was going to ask you if you wanted to live with me, we can look for a bigger house with a big yard for Roxy and our kids. Someday we will get married. I will cherish you as the most precious thing in my life." She just nod and he kissed her forehead. "We will talk during dinner princess." He turned on the car and started driving.

They arrived into a beautiful garden, full of red roses and candles in the center of the garden was a table for them and next to it was a waitress waiting for them.

"Wow" she said looking around. "It looks perfect" she said kissing his jaw.

"Nothing as perfect as you." He gave a little kiss on her lips. "I will never get tired of you." He hugged her and then walked through the table.

They ate dinner and talked about their lives, both of them had a lot to talk. After all it was they first date.

"I'm glad I found you again." He said taking her hand. "Penelope Garcia, will you dance with me?" He asked standing up.

"I'm not really a good dancer" she answered to him.

"Are you kidding me?" He smiled and make her stood up. "You are a very sexy dancer, remember that time in LA?" He kissed her neck.

"Oh yeah, we met in a nightclub right?" She said giving a little kiss on his lips. "I think we should dance then." She smiled at him.

They danced for hours, she let him take her and guide her. Moving at the rhythm of the songs. It was their time.

"I think we should go," he said kissing her neck.

"Mmhm," she said pulling him to grab their stuff and walked through the car. Once in the car she thanked him. "It was magical Luke."

"It was baby." He kissed her hand. "Every second with you is magical."

"It is, right?" She smiled at him.

"It is princess." He kissed her lips. "Now I will take us to our next destination."

He drove for half an hour arriving in front of a building.

"Are we at you apartment?" She smiled widely recognizing the place.

"We are" He responded and walked outside the car to help her.

"Thank you my love." She said accepting his hand and walking outside the car. They entered to the building and walked upstairs until they reached his door.

"Are you ready?" He asked before opening the door.

"Always" she responded with a big smile.

"Great" he opened the door and both walked inside. The apartment was full of candles and red roses. "I hope you like it."

"Oh my…" she said covering her mouth.

"May I take that as a yes?" He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Yes" she said jumping into his arms. "I love it, you're making it so special." Penelope kissed his lips.

"Princess before we continue with this, what did you thought about us?" He asked closing the door.

"I think that we should be together. We will make a great family." She smiled at him.

"Those are my same thoughts," he kissed her lips and walked with her though the bed. "I love you and that's why I'm asking you, will you marry me Penelope Grace Garcia?" he said getting on one knee and opening a little red box.

"I love you, and yes Lucas Alvez I will be glad to be your wife." she smiled at him and he slide the ring on her finger.

They started getting naked, he kissed every spot of her body and she did the same. Now he was between her legs making her moan and scream his name.

"You like that right?" He said taking a piece of ice in his mouth and slowly sliding it between her folds. Applying a little of pressure on her clit. With his left hand he was massaging her left breast.

"Mmmhm Luke, baby please" she said breathless.

"Yes baby." He said going up with a smaller piece of ice, and sucking hard at her nipples. When she felt the cold sensation she screamed his name cumming on his hand that was fingering her with two fingers.

"Oh lord! When did you learn all that." She kissed his lips.

"You have seen nothing yet woman." He smiled at her and kissed her lips once more. Slowly he was on top of her introducing his erected dick inside her pussy. Penelope scratched his back at the sensation of fullness. Lightly biting his right shoulder, feeling how good he was with her. They continue making love the whole night. Next morning he woke up first and prepared breakfast. He walked back into the room and woke her up giving little kisses all over her face.

"Morning handsome." She said waking up.

"Morning beauty" he kissed her lips. "I made breakfast."

"Mhm it smells really good" She said getting up from bed. "It seems that someone got really excited last night" she said looking at the hickey on one of her breast.

"You made me react that way." He showed her one that he had on his neck. "And see, I got one too."

"Luke?" She looked at him.

"Yes?" He said putting her hair to one side.

"I know I already say thank you a hundred times, but you are really an amazing guy. I mean you forgave me from hiding Emma, no one does that." She finished with a broken voice.

"Listen to me Penelope, at first I got really mad. Believe me I really thought about taking her away, but my mom told me to wait and to discuss this with you. I followed her advice, and here we are. When I saw how good you were with her. I knew that I needed to be part of this family because I love you and I love Emma. I couldn't tear it apart." he finished kissing each of her cheeks, cleaning them with his lips.

"Thank you again for everything, not taking her away, forgiving me, love us, everything." she said kissing his lips

"Come on beautiful let's eat." He returned the kiss.

She took one of his t-shirts and put it on. "It looks delicious" she said walking inside the kitchen and looked at the breakfast. "We should call Emma." She said eating some of the food Luke put on her plate.

"Let's do it" He put the phone on her hand and she called to JJ's house.

"Hey peaches!" she said once JJ answered the phone.

"PG! I thought you would call later. How was it huh?" JJ asked.

"Can we talk later about it" She smiled at Luke.

"Tell her we won't say a word." He said getting up from his chair and kissing Penelope's cheek.

Both women laugh. "You will tell me right?"

"Yeah, but now. How is my baby doing?" she asked changing the subject.

"She is doing great, she asked for mommy and daddy earlier. Mind to explain something?" She finished giggling.

"Oh come on Jayje, she told you everything."

"Little PG told me everything. Isn't she cute?" she smiled.

"Of course she is, she is mine." Penelope responded.

"And mine" Luke told Penelope kissing the back of her.

"Okay love birds, your daughter is here." JJ gave the phone to the little girl.

"Mommy! Daddy I miss you, when are you picking me up?" she asked excited.

"In a few hours baby" Luke answered to her, now that Penelope had put the phone on speaker.

"Thanks daddy!" she said.

"Tell auntie JJ that by three we will be there Emma"

"Yes mommy I will be ready, thank you" She answered giving the phone to JJ.

"She will be ready love birds." She said that and hang up the phone.

"Let's take a shower my queen." He said picking her up from her sit.

"Sure my king," she caressed his cheek and then kissed him.

They took a long shower and made love for the last time that day. Once they were ready they picked up Emma and took her to the park.


	10. Chapter 10

"This is amazing!" Emma shout from the top of the swing.

"Okay you two, come here food is ready" Penelope told them.

"Let's go princess, mommy is ready with lunch." He said picking up the girl.

They were eating when a woman with two crying babies walked next to them.

"Hi, I'm Penelope and this is my fiance and our little girl. I was wondering if you need a little help." She said walking through the desperate woman.

"Hey my name is Lily, and I would be glad if you help me." She responded taking one of the twins out of the stroller.

"Mommy I want more juice" Emma told her once she picked one of the twins.

"I will give you your juice Em, come here." Luke told the little girl.

"No I want mommy" she said pouting at her dad.

"Just a minute baby, let me help Lily here." The baby boy was finally quiet in her arms. "So what brings you here with two little princes? What are their names?"

"The one you are holding is Nate and this one here is Rob, I was supposed to see my husband here, but he isn't here."

"Oh honey I'm pretty sure he will show up." Penelope smiled at the woman.

"Mommy I'm still waiting." Emma said from the back.

"Emma come with me let's go play." Luke took her and walked with her.

"Daddy why mommy has to be with that stupid baby" she said once the were far away.

"Emma those babies aren't stupid, look at them, maybe one day mommy and I will have one." He caressed Emma's hair.

"No! I don't want to! I just want mommy and you for me." She responded with a tear running down her left cheek.

"Why not Emma, babies are cute." He said cleaning the tear.

"Yeah they might be, but you will love me less and mommy will too." She crossed her arms.

"Emma, sweetheart, mommy and I will love you and the new baby same."

"You sure?" She asked looking at her mother holding the baby.

"Why don't you ask the lady if she love the same amount her sons?" He told her walking back to the ladies. Once there Emma asked her question.

"Excuse Me lady, do you love the same both your kids?" She asked a little shy.

"Yes, I do. Why do you ask little princess?" Lily responded.

"I was just wondering." Emma looked at her mother holding the baby. "Maybe we should have a baby at home mommy." Emma said with a smile.

"We will see baby." She responded. In that moment the other woman's phone rang. Telling her that he was in the wrong park and that he would be there in ten. When he arrived Penelope gave back the baby she was holding and Emma kissed his forehead.

"We will see you soon Lily?" The girl asked.

"Yeah I hope."she smiled at the girl.

"You have a nice family Lily." Penelope said and then hugged the woman.

"Thanks Penelope, you too I hope it gets bigger." She smiled.

"It will" Luke wrapped his arms around Penelope's waist and said goodbye to their new friends.

"Mommy when are we getting our baby?" Emma asked her.

"I think it will be soon, but once he or she is here, It will grow inside my tummy just like you did." She smiled at the little girl.

"That's great!" She responded wrapping her arms around her dad's neck.

"I hope is sooner than later he kissed her cheek." And walked hand in hand with Penelope, picking up Emma.

 _Four months later…_

"I'm not ready for this." Penelope said to Emily.

"Yes you are PG, and do not cry because your makeup will get ruined."

"What if we are going fast?" she asked to her friend.

"No, in fact it took you so long." JJ told her. "Almost five years"

"And it all was because of me, don't you get it." she stood up from her sit and walked through the window, caressing her tummy. Everything was ready for her wedding and in the garden she looked her little daughter running with Henry. Next to her was Luke looking after her.

"You will be a great family." JJ hugged her friend.

"You are one of the best right now." Emily hugged her friends too.

"Excuse me, may I talk with the bride?" A brunette woman in her late fifties asked.

"Oh of course Violet come in." Penelope said cleaning her tears. "How may I help you?" She smiled at the woman, her mother in law.

"Come here sweetie." Violet took her hand and made her walk back to the couch. "Have you told my son?" she asked once the girls leave.

"No" She shook her head. "You are the only one that knows." she smiled.

"I'm glad you trust in me, but my son deserves to know." she smiled at the blonde woman.

"Thank you, as soon as I can I will tell him." she smiled.

"And remember Penelope, He loves you as much as you do·" Violet kissed her cheek and walked outside giving her time to finish getting ready.

Everything was ready it was a beautiful the ceremony full of people that they loved and loved them back. In the party they were having their first dance.

"I love you Mrs Alvez." He kissed his wife and smiled at her when he was done.

"I love you too Mr Alvez." She caressed his cheek. "We have to talk, but not here." she took his hand, and pulled him near the pool.

"What is it beautiful?" he touched her nose with his.

"Lucky Luke, I'm pregnant." She said holding both of his hands.

"Really? I'm going to be a daddy again!" He hugged her and lifted her, making her scream.

"You are my love, I'm four weeks." she said kissing his lips.

"When did you knew this?" he said resting his hand on her tummy.

"Two days ago, I told your mother and she suggested that I should tell you before the wedding, but I prefered to keep it as your wedding gift." she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you my princess," he said and kissed her lips once more.

" Mommy, Daddy what are you doing here! We want cake." Emma said pulling her parents hands.

"Shall we tell her?" Luke asked to Penelope.

"Tell me what?" she asked looking at them.

"I think that after our honeymoon," She said putting one hand on her chin pretending to think.

"Come on mommy! I want to know." she said pouting.

"Please mommy let her know" He said imitating Emma's faces and voice.

"Okay let's tell her." She laugh when both cheer at her. "By the way you sound creepy calling me mommy." she kissed Luke's lips.

"Emma, soon you will be a big sister." Luke told her with a big smile on his face. The little girl looked at her mother and she hugged them both.

"Are you happy princess?" Penelope asked kissing her forehead.

"Yes mommy, I hope they are two just like Nate and Rob."

"Okay I think you ate too much candy." Penelope said walking back to the party.

Luke picked Emma in his arms and ran to hug Penelope.

"I love you so much my girls." He kissed her lips.

"I love too my love." She caressed the side of his face.

"I love you three!" Emma said hugging them both.

They continued walking through the party to celebrate how much love they had for each other. After all that time they lose finally they were together. Having the family they always dreamed about.


	11. Chapter 11

_Eight months later…_

"Hey you" he said entering the room with a little teddy bear on his hand.

"Hey yourself handsome," she smiled at him.

"How does the most beautiful mommy in this world feels?" He asked putting the bear one the chair and sitting next to her on the bed.

"I'm great, have you seen her?" she asked looking at him.

"Yeah, she is a cutie. Remember the pictures you showed me of Emma?" He questioned her.

"Yes I do," She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Our new baby looks just like her and like you." he kissed her forehead. "I think I'll be an overprotective father."

"No you won't" she said hitting his chest. Where is she?" she asked with a sleepy voice.

"With my mom, they will be here by noon." he said caressing her hair.

"That's great, I'm glad that your mom loves her so much." She smiled at his attention. "When are they bringing our girl here?" she asked.

"The nurse said that in an hour." he smiled at how good she felt in his arms. "You know she is spoiling Emma so bad right"

"Okay," she answered him. "I think that's why Emma loves to be with her." She said before falling asleep on her husband's arms. He hold her just like he always did. Twenty minutes later she woke up still in her husband's arms, he was already awake.

"Hey handsome." She smiled at him. "Did you sleep?"

"Hello my beauty. Yes, I did, but just for 10 minutes." He kissed her forehead. "Our angel is almost here."

"I can't wait to hold her again."

"And what about her name huh?" He took her hand in his.

"Her name will be the one we choose." He blowed him a kiss.

"Fantastic," he smiled.

A knock came on her door a few minutes later. It was a nurse finally bringing their little babygirl.

"Give me give me" she said to Luke extending her arms.

"She is gorgeous same as her mommy and sister." Luke said holding her and giving her to his wife. "I'm so lucky to have you, my queen and two princesses" he blowed a kiss to her once she got the newborn.

"She is," she smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Thank you," he kissed her lips. "Hey little princess." He took the tiny hand in his.

"I can't take my eyes away from her." She said smiling at her husband. "She is just too perfect." Caressing the baby's cheek.

"Neither do I."

"Mommy, daddy!" Emma came running inside the room. "Is she my sister?" She pointed the the bundle of joy in Penelope's arms.

"Yes princess she is." Luke picked her up and and sat her next to Penelope.

"Am I going to be able to hold her?" Emma looked at her mother.

"Yes baby." Penelope said smiling to Emma.

"Hello my darlings," Violet said entering the room. "Oh my god she is perfect." She told them looking at the little girl. "May I hold her?"

"Sure." Penelope gave the little girl to Violet.

"Hello little one, you will be so spoiled by everybody. She is beautiful and so alike to my big princess." She kissed Emma's cheek.

"Thank you granny." She hugged Violet. "Mommy we had a blast at Granny's home aunt Karen was there with uncle John and baby Alexa" She said with a big smile on her face.

"I'm pretty sure you did baby, come here and give me a big hug."

Emma moved closer to her mother and kissed her cheek hugging her.

"I want a kiss too, from both my girls" he moved closer letting his daughter and wife kiss each of his cheeks.

"Karen is sorry she couldn't come, but she found no one to take care of Alexa." Karen was Luke's little sister which had Alexa two months before Penelope gave birth. "Are you ever going to tell me the name?" Violet said lost in her granddaughter's eyes.

"Wait for the team to arrive." Luke said kissing the top of her head.

"I've been waiting for three months to know." She argued.

"It won't hurt another twenty minutes." Luke said caressing his little daughter's head.

"How is Alexa?" Penelope asked changing the topic.

"She is bigger everyday." Violet smiled at her daughter in law.

"I'm glad she is doing great." After she meet Luke's family she new she belonged there. All of them forgave her for not looking for Luke and tell him about Emma. Everybody was so understandable with the situation and loved her and Emma.

"Hey everybody." JJ said entering to the room with the rest of the team. "Dear lord! She is so beautiful."

"You guys always do a great jobs." Rossi said picking Emma up and giving her a little box with a gift.

"Thanks Uncle Rossi." She hugged him.

"Thanks man." Luke responded smiling at the man.

"Where is my baby girl and the princesses?" Derek asked entering the room.

"We are here hot stuff." She smiled at Derek and Savannah. "Barbie doll! You made it."

"I did." Savannah said rubbing her five months womb and smiling at Penelope.

"Okay, now that everybody is here I want you to meet," he took the little girl from his mother's arms and looked at Penelope letting her continue.

"Mila Spencer Alvez," she smiled at everybody.

"She will have my name?" He said in surprise.

"Yeah darling, we also wanted to ask you if you'll be her godfather." Penelope told him.

"Gladly I'll be." Spencer said taking the little girl in his arms and smiling at his friends.

They kept talking and cheering over the new member of the Alvez family. Once they were gone Luke sat next to Penelope.

"It broke my heart that Emma didn't want to leave." She said with tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey tomorrow we will be back home." He caressed her cheek.

"But she wanted to stay." She pouted at him.

"She is a kid, she can't sleep here." Luke sat on the free spot on the bed next to Penelope.

"I know," she looked at Mila that was making little noises. "I think she is hungry."

"She is, are you going to breastfeed her?" He asked picking the girl up and gave her to Penelope.

"Yes," she smiled taking one of her breast out and started to feed their princess. "What are you looking?" She asked looking at him.

"You, this is just perfect." He caressed the side of her face. "I love our life together."

"I love it too." She smiled when he picked her hand and kissed it.

"Thanks to you my life is complete chica." He moved a little close to her and kissed her lips.

"Our lives are close to perfection." She smiled at Luke and kissed his lips back.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and let her rest on his chest while she was feeding Mila. Luke promised a future together, full of new experiences and love so much love.

 **The end**

 _Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened. -Dr Seuss_


End file.
